behind you
by fuyuhanacherry
Summary: aku memang hanyalah seorang gadis yang menyedihkan. dan ngomong-ngomong, apa artinya aku bagimu?


**Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso (c) Naoshi Arakawa**

**behind you (c) Shizuka Fuyuki chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Waning : ooc, typo(s), ficlet, tsubakis pov, setting sebelum kaori sakit dan meninggal :'D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau menekan-nekan tuts putih yang sama berkali-kali sampai kau membuatku kesal sampai memukul punggungmu yang ada di sampingku. Kau menghadap ke arah piano, sedangkan aku yang bersebelahan denganmu di satu kursi duduk membelakangimu—perihalnya, aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu bersamaan dengan alat raksasa yang hanya berguna jika dimainkan saja.

Sebenarnya, tadi aku tidak sengaja masuk ke sini karena kupikir tidak ada kau. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana suasana sebuah ruang yang menjadi tempatmu menghabiskan waktu ini. Walaupun memang tidak ada kau ketika awal aku memasuki ruangan ini, beberapa menit kemudian setelah itu, kau memasuki ruangan ini juga, dan menemaniku yang baru saja duduk di kursi piano yang biasa kau duduki tatkala jari-jarimu menari di atas tuts piano itu.

Bodoh.

Dasar laki-laki culun berkacamata yang bodoh. Kenapa kau malah datang ke sini?

"Tsubaki." Laki-laki ini bergumam sembari menghadapkan kepalanya ke arahku. Tanpa sengaja, saat aku ikut membalikkan kepalaku, dua pasang mata saling menatap dalam jarak beberapa senti. Kemudian kualihkan kepalaku lagi, membuang tatapan itu yang cukup membuat jantungku berdetak tak stabil.

"Kau kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini, kau kelihatan murung."

Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku, meratapi lantai berkeramik putih di bawahku. Dalam hati, kuteriakkan nama si laki-laki dengan perasaan kesal yang berselimut lelah. Ya, aku lelah menyembunyikan semua perasaanku ini dalam kebohongan. Sepertinya, aku sudah mencapai batasnya. Aku tidak boleh membohongi diriku sendiri—dan tentu saja Kousei. Aku harus mengatakannya tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali?

Setiap memikirkannya, otakku berputar, membuatku pusing seribu keliling. Apakah aku harus menyatakannya? Mengingat saat ini Kousei terlarut dalam kebahagiaan setelah mengikuti kontes musik bersama Kaori, gadis pirang yang sepertinya saat ini berharga sekali bagi Kousei itu. Ya, berharga. Bahkan kukira, Kousei menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar berharga.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," ucapnya lagi, mengetahui bahwa aku tak memiliki niat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

Saat ini, waktunya tidak tepat untuk mengatakan hal semacam itu. Atau memang tiada waktu bagiku untuk mengungkapkannya?

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, sih. Hanya saja …" Kuhentikan ucapanku sebentar, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkannya lagi. "aku merasa tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri, akhir-akhir ini."

Kousei yang sudah menghentikan kegiatannya menekan-nekan tuts sedari tadi, kini membalikkan posisi duduknya, sejajar denganku. "Ada apa dengan dirimu, memangnya?"

Kuhaembuskan nafas perlahan sejalan dengan angin yang berhembus lembut sore itu lewat jendela ruang musik yang dindingnya bercat biru muda. Lantas, aku berucap pelan, "Aku menyukai seseorang, dan aku benci perasaan itu."

Tak lama setelah menjawab, laki-laki berkacamata itu terkekeh pelan, raut wajahnya terlihat tak berdosa. Dasar tidak peka.

"Memangnya Tsubaki yang tomboy seperti ini bisa menyukai seseorang, ya?"

"_BAKA_!"

Satu pukulan meluncur di punggungnya, untuk yang kedua kalinya. Telapak tanganku menyentuh punggungnya yang berbalut seragam itu. Lembut.

"Jadi, siapa orang yang kausuka itu?"

"Mana mungkin aku memberitahumu." Aku memasang kedua tanganku di samping kanan-kiri, untuk menyangga tubuhku dengan pandangan mata ke arah bawah—lagi. Sekarang aku menyadari betapa seringnya aku memandang ke bawah, dibanding menatap ke atas.

"Lain waktu, pasti aku akan mengetahuinya, ahaha." Tawa lepasnya entah kenapa sangat merdu terdengar di telingaku. Sempat aku melirik ke arahnya, lalu kupalingkan lagi setelah matanya menemukan kedua mataku saat itu.

"KOUSEI!" Suara seseorang memikik keras dari ambang pintu. Seketika saja pandangan kami berdua lansung mengarah pada seorang gadis berisik itu.

Kousei menatap gadis itu dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang bersinar.

Melihat hal itu, aku langsung beranjak, lalu melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu. Karena aku tahu, jika mereka sudah bersama, aku tak berarti apa-apa.

"Tsubaki?" Kudengar laki-laki itu memanggil namaku setelah langkahku sudah hampir mencapai pintu. Langkahku kupelankan, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan mundur sambil berkata, "Aku lupa, ada latihan _baseball_ sekarang!"

Tapi itu hanyalah dustaku semata. Dan lagi, tak ada jawaban dari satu pun di antara mereka di sana.

Aku berlari menjauh, dengan kecepatan super agar bisa benar-benar menjauh dari suasana menyedihkan itu. Ya tuhan, kenapa sakit sekali, ya? Dadaku terasa sesak, dan di dalamnya seperti tertusuk-tusuk pisau. Lukanya tak tampak dalam pandangan. Mataku sampai tak bisa membendung air yang secara tiba-tiba saja keluar. Kondisiku saat ini sangatlah menyedihkan.

Sampai di halaman sekolah, aku terus berlari keluar dari sana. Tujuanku adalah pulang. Aku tak bisa membiarkan seorangpun melihatku menangis—hei, seorang Tsubaki menangis? Memalukan sekali mendengar berita semacam itu.

Kousei. Kau itu, dasar laki-laki tidak berguna! Kenapa aku menyukai laki-laki sepertimu? Aku tidak percaya pada perasaanku saat ini, tapi, inilah pada kenyataannya—yang akupun tidak sudi menerimanya, sebenarnya. Aku terlambat menyadari semua ini sampai-sampai aku membiarkan diriku tersakiti olehmu.

Lalu, sebenarnya, apa artinya aku bagimu—yang sudah menemanimu selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini? Yang selalu bersamamu dalam kondisi apa pun? Yang sudah tau jelas seluk beluk kehidupanmu sejak kecil?

Apakah aku hanya figuran dalam kehidupanmu? Lalu kau dan dia sebagai tokoh utama dalam ceritamu?

Mungkin aku memang seburuk itu.

Aku selalu saja berjalan di belakangmu, dan tanpa kusadari, aku menginjak paku yang kau loncati sebelum paku ini terinjak olehku dan melukai telapak kakiku.

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**a/n :**

ahay bisa nyumbang di fandom ini /e/ makasih udah bacaaaaa hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang dan menuangkan feels(?)

_**sign,**_

_**ulya**_


End file.
